Fiskerton and Zack's love
by Not here anymore deactivated
Summary: ok first i did not steal this from fiskertonluver because i am fiskertonluver ok
1. Chapter 1

(ok** first i did not steal this story from fiskerton luver because i am fiskertonluver this is my new account so now that i cleard that up on with the story)**

* * *

><p><strong>It was a regular day at the Saterdays blimp ( or there vesion of normall) Fiskerton was in his room when he heard moaning( By the way in this fic Fiskerton can talk Yes i know it is weird but work with me here) he had never heard this befor so being fiskerton he whent to see what was going on. He soon found that the moaning was comeing from zack's room,he opend the room to see what was the noise, he bust into the door and found zack masterbating on the seemed to not know fiskerton was standing in the doorway outherwise he would stop ahhhhh FISKERTON IM CUMMING,Zack blasted his seed onto the bed fiskerton could not even belive hi own eyes there he was just sitting,watching his brouther masterbating ( o..most be alot to process) Fiskerton was so shocked that he diden't see zack looking right at him. H-how long have you been standing there bro ? zack said as thoug he dident care. DON'T YOU HOW LONG YOU'VE BEEN STANDING THERE ME ZACK SATERDAY HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS,( damn fiskerton is mad) ok...ok you really wanna know...well r-remember when we got you out of weird world zack said in an slightly sad fisk said well you looked so hot on that day,but on that day i found you so sexy i soon decided that i had a crush on yo im srry f- zack was cut of when he found fiskerton's lips onto his he was so moand soon ther lips departed for air you talk to much fiskerton said with a smirk I-I diden't know you were ... gay fiskerton said zack o come now zack your telling me you dont notice the way i look at you im suprieced . O shut up and kiss me and fiskerton did just that zacks toung was aginst fiakertons sharp teath begging fr entrance fiskert to granted it gladly. as the two lover's kissed nouthing really madderd cur,arogost, nouthing as if it was just them. soon the kissed broke bouth of them gasphing for air,fiskerton took that as his chance, and whent to zacks already hard member he licked the tip of it , zack was now moaning loudly not even careing if his parents heard (you would think they would have heard but stick around) after fiskerton was done giving zack his little treatmeant fiskerton was now hard. O fisk i dont want you to be left out zack bent over supriceingly it was not hairy it was big, zack started to suck. ahhh zack, Zack sucked so hard fiskerton came. After they got finished fiskerton started fucking zack ahhh fiskerton fiskerton blew a load into into zack, dam fisk you really no the way to my heart <strong>

**I luv you fisk**

**I love you to zack**

** ( in the outher room) **

**NOT AGIN! Doc said smashing the cheacker bord ha thats the third time i beat you go drew a go drew**

** ( they End)**

* * *

><p><strong>like i said i did not steal this from fiskerton luver besause i AM FISKERTONLUVER this is my new account<strong>


	2. heart break

**( This is the next chapter of Fiskerton's and Zack's love i OWN NOUTHING)**

* * *

><p><strong> (The next day)<strong>

**Fiskerton and Zack woke up in zack's king sized signed and said, Good mourning butiful how are you?. Im fine now that your here with me Zack said while kissing fiskerton on the just blushed at this and kissed him back, right as the two where kisseing Doc ( about to get good) came in tru the door in a hurry the large muscular man said with his hands in the air,he was so caught up in his work that he diden't notice that fiskerton and zack were makeingout the two lovers stoped when they heard doc,whats up dad why are you so hyped up? zack said trying to calm his dad 's because we found the mystery of cur in a temple get your stuff on where going to meet doyle at the airport doc said still in a hurry. Ok the two said fisk zack said fiskerton looked down at his lover yea he said in his regular tone of voice. Meet me in the blimp ok? ok fiskerton said, (In the blimp) drew was setting the blimp on autoplite. Hey fisk she said in here cherry kind of voice,hey he said to mett doyle? yea fiskerton said. Zack and dok came rushing in the door of the blimp. come on come on we got to get going ( At the airport) the family soon arived at the airport, hey mine man doyle said in his normal voice UNCLE DOYLE zack said running towds doyle in a happy go lucky way they huggedfiskerton a little jelouse come on doc said we have to get to the plane (on the plane) doyle was sitting next to zack telling him one of his famouse stories. And then what zack said ? in do you think miney man i knocked him right out doyle said in is hero moment's. UNCLE DOYLE YOU ROCK zack said happliy. Hey miney man can i talk to you in privet doyle said with a smirk y-yea in the batroom o-ok d-doyle zack said ( in the batroom) so what did you want to talk to me about zack said? doyle just smirked at him befor zack could reacted doyle crashed his lips aginst zacks witch inturn made zack moan soon zacked broke the kissed in shocked w-why did you just do that doyle zack said still in shocke i dont no doyle said but as zack tryed to walk back to there plane seats doyle grabed him and started removing zack's shirt w-what are you going to do to me zack said in an breathless tone, doyle dide't say aneythin he just starte licking zacks nipple AHHH! zack moaned shhh doyled silenced him just in joy it because fiskerton will never treat you like this! n-no i-i love fiskerton j-just stop doyle zack said breathlessy. NO they stayed like this for ten minets untlil they sean fiskerton FISKERTON IM SO SO SORRY leave me alone fiskerton said running back to the plane seats**

**fisk..**

* * *

><p><strong>( I hope you like my secont chapter of fiskerton's and zack's love i will update latter)<strong>


End file.
